


Little Moments like These

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, CAR TRIP, Dadvid AU, David Adopts Max AU, Singing, but david aint gonna let him, max learning to be a kid, max wants to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: When the tensions rise during a car trip, David tries to cheer up his son by singing his favorite song.





	Little Moments like These

“Oh my Maxy! Oh my Maxy! Oh my little darling Max!” David crooned, leaning in close to said boy.

“Pretty sure that old bitch’s name was Clementine.” Max corrected, he shoved David away as he fought the urge to smile. He slouched farther in his seat as he watched the trees race past the window so that David couldn’t see the internal fight against smiling, couldn’t David see he wanted to brood in peace?

“Nope, pretty sure his name was Max, and he was on an amazing car trip with his best buddy David!” 

Max didn’t need to turn to see the big grin on David’s face. Max sighed dramatically and David giggled.

“Come on, Max. You know you love the song.” David kept his eyes on the road as he gently prodded Max in the shoulder. Max batted away his hand like an angry cat.

“Come on,” His tone grew more playful, he sounded as if he was trying to entice a puppy, “You know you wanna sing it! All together now!” 

Max turned to face him as David kicked right back into song.

“Oh my Maxy! Oh my Maxy! Oh my little darling Max!” David tilted his head back as he belted out the song, being as loud as he possibly could. Max covered his ears, but the previous internal fight was out the window.

Max couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face, and he broke out into a fit of laughter.

David turned to him again, “Come on!”

Max sat up straight, and followed David as he lead right back into the song.

“Oh my Maxy! Oh my Maxy! Oh my little darling Max!” The two sang, both laughing and swaying to the tune, but David seemed to have more lyrics that Max was not aware of.

“He is short in height and temper! Oh my little darling Max!” David continued unexpectedly, and Max gaped at him.

“Oh you wanna play that game, huh?”

David raised his eyebrows and looked to Max innocently as he stopped at a red light, that had no purpose in the small barren town they were crossing through. 

“Whatever do you mean?” David turned to Max and batted his lashes, Max grinned and nodded.

“Okay fucker, I got you don’t worry.” Max coughed and dropped his shoulders, returning his gaze to the window, David was enticed to see what verse Max would come up with this time.

“Oh my Davey! Oh my Davey! Oh that little fucker Dave! He was tall and just plain stupid, oh that little fucker Dave!” Max shouted, barely following the rhythm, but it was still very funny to both him and his guardian.

David snorted loudly amongst his laughter, ignoring the foul language.

“That was a good one, I’ll give you that.” David teased, leaning over to playfully bump arms with smaller boy. 

Max laughed along, and after a moment of content silence, began to fiddle with the radio, devious smile already stretching across his face. David gave him an odd look, since Max preferred most car rides to be in silence.

“I’m tired of listening to you, I was hoping to block you out.” Max said, trying his best to be serious, but he couldn’t stop the giggles that fell out at David’s faux offended face.

“Oh my Maxwell! How rude!” David returned to laughing with his son. 

“Oh David! How prude!” The fits of snorting from laughing so hard came again. The two smiled widely, eyes traveling back to the road and to the varying scenery they were passing, any previous doubts about the long trip were thrown out the window.

They cherished the little moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story it means so much!!! 
> 
> If you wanna see your camp camp ideas get written out, request it @ campcambellistheplaceformeandyou on tumblr! And I'll try to write a fic based on your idea!


End file.
